elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollow (resource in side)
Resource: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Hollows_in_Bleach Resource: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hollow In-Universe Overview of Hollows In the Elysium universe, a hollow is a monstrous spirit that is reduced to madly feeding on other souls after it was overwhelmed by its negative emotions or forcibly converted by other hollows. All hollows have masks attached to their faces and a hollow hole somewhere on their bodies; they also have a tendency to attack those who were close to them in their human lives, which they superficially have no recollection of. Like all spirit beings, hollows possess individual “spirit energy” (also called reiatsu or reishi),which they increase the level of through their devouring of souls. An arrancar is a hollow which has gained Soul Reaper-like characteristics through the removal of its mask, thus resulting in an increased combat versatility and a more humanoid appearance. The transformation of a hollow into an arrancar can occur either naturally or artificially, but there is little information on process that occurs. The arrancars affiliated with Aizen wear distinctive white uniforms. They retain the Mexican aesthetic borne by hollows, and according to Tite Kubo, many of them are named after real life architects and designers.5 The arrancars (except the ten Espadas) are given individual numbers which are based on the order of their birth (starting at the number 11); most arrancars are labeled as part of the Números (数字持ち(ヌメロス) Numerosu, Spanish for "Numbers", Japanese translates as "Number Holders"). Soul Reapers, including protagonist Ichigo Kurosaki, have two primary duties, one of which is to slay and purify any hollows they encounter to protect other souls from being devoured (the other duty is to perform a ritual known as a soul burial (魂葬(こんそう) konsō) to lay ghosts to rest before they become hollows). When either of these duties is fulfilled, the soul goes to the Soul Society to live as an ordinary human until reincarnation on earth.67 If a hollow committed grave sins in life, its purification instead opens the Gates of Hell (referred to as the Underworld in the English Dub), and it is dragged to Hell for punishment.8 Hollow intrusions into Ichigo's hometown are the driving plot force for Bleach's first arc, at the end of which Ichigo leaves earth for Soul Society in order to rescue one of his friends. Arrancar are introduced into Bleach following Ichigo's return from Soul Society, and are major antagonists from that point until their collective defeat in the Fake Karakura Arc. Most of the arrancar antagonists served Sōsuke Aizen, who used the hōgyoku, a powerful magical artifact, to create arrancars from the hollows of Hueco Mundo. Many arrancar are as sadistic or insane as any hollow, but arrancar can also display honor, compassion, and some even befriend the heroes. The arrancar are first shown scouting Ichigo's hometown by ones and twos, which escalates into sorties, and eventually a battle on earth and in Hueco Mundo between the most powerful arrancar and Soul Reapers. Following Aizen's defeat, the arrancar survivors are captured by Quincies (an army of humans who rival the Soul Reapers), and either drafted as soldiers to fight the Soul Reapers again, or executed as monsters. Hollows and arrancar inhabit a dimension called Hueco Mundo (虚圏(ウェコムンド) Weko Mundo, Spanish for "Hollow World," kanji translates as "Hollow Domain"), a vast barren desert with quartz "trees" which any hollow can access, leave and return to by tearing a hole in space called a Garganta. While in Hueco Mundo, most hollows can sate their hunger simply by breathing the reishi-rich air, and are threatened only by other hollows who have turned to cannibalism, conquest for power and sport, or both. Hueco Mundo is initially portrayed as impossible to access by non-hollows, but techniques for traveling there are eventually revealed, and Hueco Mundo was entered by outsiders, first by protagonist Ichigo Kurosaki and his allies, then later by Quincy conquerors. An enormous white domed palace.called Las Noches (虚夜宮(ラス・ノーチェス) Rasu Nōchesu, Spanish for "The Nights," kanji translates as "Hollow Night Palace") in Hueco Mundo was used by Aizen to garrison his troops, In-universe Powers and abilities of Hollowsedit Like all spirit beings, hollows are invisible to humans with no reishi. All hollows can use their reishi to increase their strength, speed, and regeneration. Furthermore, some hollows have evolved their own unique capabilities, which are all fueled by their spiritual energy. Hollows, after eating other souls (which can include other hollows) sufficiently, become stronger, and hollows who remain successful at devouring souls and avoiding being slain eventually evolve into formidable foes known as Menos (メノス Menosu, Spanish for "less big/not as big," kanji translates as "Great Hollow") which are classified and divided into three succeeding stages. The first stage, the Gillian(最下大虚(ギリアン) Girian, kanji translates as "Least of the Great Hollows") also called Menos Grandes (大虚(メノスグランデ) Menosu Gurande, Spanish for "less big/not as big," kanji translates as "Great Hollow"),910 are mindless black conglomerate giants that eventually shrink into the animalistic Adjuchas (中級大虚(アジューカス) Ajūkasu, kanji translates as "Intermediate Great Hollow")1112 when they develop a personality from one of the component Hollows. An Adjuchas continues feeding on other hollows until it eventually enters the third state and becomes the semi-humanoid Vasto Lorde (最上大虚(ヴァストローデ) Vasuto Rōde, Spanish for "complete lord," kanji translates as "Great King of the Hollows"). While the first two stages demand the involvement of stronger Soul Reaper officers to dispatch them, Vasto Lordes pose an existential threat to the entire Soul Society.13 All Menos are capable of using Cero (虚閃 (セロ) Sero, Spanish for "Zero", kanji translates as "Hollow Flash", sometimes called "Doom Blast" in the Viz manga), a powerful blast of spirit energy depicted as a sphere or beam of colored light. Arrancars possess any and all of the supernatural abilities hollows have.Many Menos-based arrancars have their own special, unique variations of cero. The abilities arrancars have include: sonido (響転(ソニード) sonīdo, Spanish for "sound," kanji translates as "moving sound"), which momentarily boosts their speed, bala (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet," kanji translates as "hollow bullet") a glowing colored projectile made of solidified reiatsu that is described as being weaker than cero but is twenty times faster, and hierro (鋼皮(イエロ) iero, Spanish for "iron," kanji translates as "steel skin") a defensive technique which hardens their skin to the point that they can catch blades bare-handed. Additionally, like Soul Reapers, all arrancar possess a zanpakutō (斬魄刀, literally, "soul-cutting sword"), a personal magical weapon which channels their own certain personal power/s. When "released" through a process called Resurrección (帰刃(レスレクシオン) resurekushion, Spanish for "resurrection," kanji translates as "returning blade"), the sword combines with and changes the appearance of the arrancar, typically into an animalistic, demonic, or even mechanical form reminiscent of its body when it was a hollow, and heals it of all its previous injuries. Hollows The majority of named hollows appearing in Bleach are monsters of the week used during Bleach's first arc. After Ichigo's return from Soul Society, the hollow-based characters known as arrancar are introduced, with the basic hollows having lesser roles and rarely used as villains except in the anime side-story episodes. ; Fishbone D (フィッシュボーン D Fisshubōn Dī) * Voiced by: Yutaka Aoyama (Japanese); Michael Sorich (English) Fishbone D is one of the first enemies to appear in Bleach, a humanoid hollow with fish-like features. He attacks Ichigo Kurosaki's home and wounds Rukia Kuchiki, forcing Rukia to turn Ichigo into a Soul Reaper and providing the premise for the story. ; Acidwire (アシッドワイヤー Ashiddowaiyā) * Voiced by: Yuji Ueda (Japanese); Liam O'Brien (English) In life, Sora Inoue (井上昊 Inoue Sora) was Orihime's older brother and guardian before he died three years before the events of the series. However, Sora remained in the Land of the Living and watched over Orihime as he eventually begins to feel lonely while resenting the friends she has made as she begins to pray less for him. This, along with being dragged to Hueco Mundo by a Hollow at the behest of Grand Fisher in the anime, causes Sora to transform into the naga-like Hollow Acidwire as he proceeds to attack Orihime's friends while separating her soul from her body. During the battle, Acidwire regains his humanity after his mask is shattered in battle with Ichigo, using the Soul Reaper's Zanpakutō to voluntarily purify himself before he could lose his mind again. ; Shrieker (シュリーカー Shurīkā) * Voiced by: Hisao Egawa (Japanese); JB Blanc (English) Shrieker is a frog-like hollow with bat elements and the ability to summon numerous explosive minions. Shrieker was a serial killer in life who died when a boy Yūichi Shibata attempted to save his mother from the murderer. After becoming a Hollow, Shrieker gets revenge on Yūichi by placing his soul in a parakeet and lying that he can revive the boy's mother if he evades him for three months. However, Shrieker only started the game to gain more victims for those Yūichi such as two Soul Reapers who tried to save the boy. Shrieker attacks Yasutora "Chad" Sado when he adopted Yūichi, leading to his death. But as Shrieker committed evil acts while human, he is dragged into Hell. In an episode a tie-in to the Bleach: Hell Verse, still possessing his Hollow powers, a vengeful Shrieker returns to the Land of the Living as a Sinner to attack Rukia. Though Shrieker is forced to escape back to hell after being defeated by Renji Abarai, it turned out Shriker was a pawn in Gunjō's experiment and was disposed of once he served his purpose. ; Grand Fisher (グランドフィッシャー Gurando Fisshā) * Voiced by: Chafurin (Japanese); Paul St. Peter (English) Grand Fisher is a fur-covered hollow with a second body resembling an anglerfish's lure dangling from his head. This second body is visible even to normal humans, and can change in appearance to resemble someone the target of his hunt loves. Grand Fisher is the first major villain in Bleach as he is introduced as the killer of Ichigo Kurosaki's mother, Masaki. Ichigo fights Grand Fisher on the anniversary of Masaki's death, defeating the Hollow but unable to prevent him from fleeing when his lure transforms into his mother. Grand Fisher then retreats to Hueco Mundo, having later allied with Aizen who turned the hollow into an enormous arrancar. Though Grand Fisher never encounters Ichigo to have his revenge, mistakenly chasing Kon in Ichigo's body, Grand Fisher is killed by Masaki's husband Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo later learns that his mother's death was also caused by Yhwach, whose Auswählen rendered Masaki defenseless against Grand Fisher. ; Metastacia (メタスタシア Metasutashia) * Voiced by: Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese); Kyle Hebert (English) Metastacia is a quadrupedal hollow with many tentacles growing from his back, introduced in a flashback establishing Rukia Kuchiki's past. As one of Sōsuke Aizen's creations, Metastacia specializes in hunting Soul Reapers as his tentacles have the ability to shatter zanpakutō while he can merge into the body of a Soul Reaper, possessing the host permanently. When his lair in Soul Society is attacked by the Soul Reapers, Metastacia possesses Kaien Shiba, forcing Rukia Kuchiki to defeat him by impaling Kaien's body. He is at that point believed dead, but it is later revealed that Metastacia survives long enough to return to Hueco Mundo, where Aaroniero Arruruerie devours him, thereby indirectly gaining the powers of Kaien Shiba. ; White (ホワイト Howaito) Another of Aizen's early experiments in blending hollow and Soul Reaper abilities, created from Soul Reaper souls, White is a black-colored, horned, humanoid hollow. In a flashback starring parents of the main cast, White hunts Soul Reapers until he is defeated by the combined efforts of Isshin Shiba and Masaki Kurosaki. However, it is revealed that Aizen created White with the ability to infects his victims with a fragment of his spirit to induce hollowification. While Aizen intended White to infect a Soul Reaper, the hollow infected Masaki instead. The circumstances of the event results with Isshin sacrificing his Soul Reaper powers and live with Masaki to allow her to live a normal life as they eventually married. The infection is transmitted to their son Ichigo Kurosaki at birth and served in the formation of Ichigo's own inner hollow. Appearence (note that you can also be humenoid aswell) All Hollows wear masks, which are formed from the hearts they had lost as Humans.9 This mask protects the naked instinct which is left in a being after the loss of its heart, and obscures the original identity of the Hollow.10The masks of different Hollows can differ greatly in shape and form, but are always white and skull-like. The mask can be shattered, temporarily allowing the Hollow to regain its original identity, but it will regenerate after a short period once the Hollow takes over again.11 Hollows have widely varying physical characteristics, rarely appearing the same. In terms of appearance, Hollows can range in appearance from furry (like mammals) to lizard-like to outright demonic. Hollows vary in size, though it tends to be fairly consistent among the various classifications of Menos. In Hueco Mundo, some Hollows are no larger than common pets.12 Most common Hollows are about twice the size of an adult Human, though it can vary to a degree. It is revealed by Kūgo Ginjō how Hollows gain their unique appearance and individual powers. When a Hollow's heart is carved out by the hole in their chests, the lost heart becomes its mask and changes its outward appearance to what it looks like as a Hollow. The powers a Hollow wields are manifestations of its heart.13 Some Hollows, like White, are artificially created with the same material as Asauchi. These Hollows have the ability to enter a Shinigami's soul and fuse with their Shinigami powers, forming a new Zanpakutō spirit with the abilities of both a Shinigami and a Hollow.14 Powers had to cut it short so its Regeneration , Telportation, And invisbality (optional)